School
by MissNata13
Summary: JONAS. Five drabbles. Five people. One insane story. Some mature Language.
1. Chapter 1

**Perhaps this fic is born on account of how much I value the time I waste in class, my love-hate relationship with school, and how I wish my life were a giant musical. Or Perhaps, this was born on how easily my mind wanders off.  
**

**_For my friends._**

---

**School**

Nick- Love-stoned

**---**

Nick scoffed. He couldn't help it. It was an impulse. He was designed to scoff at ignorance and the usual stupid things his brothers come up with. It came with his extreme intelligence- three points shy of a genius to be exact. And not only was he smart and wise beyond his years and had the skills of a baking master BUT Nick was bless with the gift of music. Take that Thomas E. and Albert E.!

Could a light bulb bake a batch of cranberry tarts? Could the theory of relativity swoon a crowd of girls with the sound of their voice?

The hell they can't.

So what _if _Nick was a bit arrogant than most people thought he was? He didn't parade it around. He knew exactly how to hide it...with the occasional slip here and there. The scoff couldn't be helped. It was genetic. Joe scoffs at loose jeans and Kevin scoffs at the cartoons he watches on Saturday morning. In fact, Nick was planning on studying genetics when he enters college and hopes to earn a degree in BioMedical Science to operate on his genes to rid himself of the scoff, all while touring around the world for his multi-platinum seventh album. Seriously, brains and baking and business? Nick was the perfect catch. Everybody knew that except for one girl who he had sit next to this fine Thursday morning.

Nick crossed his arms and leaned on the back of his desk chair to get a good look of the substitute teacher. Today was the day Nick was supposed to dissect into the workings of a pig. Unfortunately, his teacher was at home with the cold. Nick scoffed again, if it wasn't for this unnecessary obstacle called high school, Nick would have been on the scientist team that found the cure for the common cold. But because Macy was beside him, it made it tolerable.

The sub that stood in for their sick teacher was making small talk with the students. He rambled on about traveling and whatnot. Nick didn't care. He had stop listening since the substitute checked attendance.

"What was the most memorable place you've visited?" Macy asked, lowering her hand to her chin and propped her head on it, looking lovingly sick. Nick made a face. Macy was swooning over the sub? To think that she had a refine taste in men (and when Nick meant men, he meant his brothers, including himself). She was a fan was she not? She has to think they're hotter than a bowl of hot sauce... not that Nick actually thought that. He's heard it some where along the grapevine. JONAS is known for their music, songs, and ravishingly good looks... Nick was told... by fans. Which is why Nick assumed Macy had good taste in men unless she really digged his sub dude, then Nick was ready to take that back.

The sub, whose name was Mr. Habs (not that it mattered), grinned at Macy who returned the gesture with a sloppy smile she used to give Nick at the beginning of the school year. Before she fell for him. Once again, he assumed. Macy did take a fall that immediately caught his attention that first day of school. Ever since then, her bubbly and sporty side won Nick over (as if the fall wasn't cute enough...). Every man needed his equal other half and Macy just happened to be that other half. His genius self needed a sporty girl. Besides, Nick loved golf. Macy golfed. It was perfect except for the man who was hogging Macy from him. Nick glowered at the man.

"Well, depends. Brazil is fun The Mexican beaches are spectacular. The Italian food is delectable..." He rambled on.

Nick rolled his eyes. Anybody with a brain would tell you that the Aztec ruins is the best place to tour in Mexico. Beaches are overrated. And Italian food? It's a bunch of pasta and cheese! Brazil? Don't let Nick get started on Brazil. And besides, why would anybody want to be in a place where he and his brothers aren't?

"...Every culture is beautiful but if I had to choose. Mexico. Hands down. The invention of the taco tops my list." Mr Habs chuckled while Macy sighed.

Nick grinned as he took out his guitar, "Mr. Habs, has it ever occurred to you that you left out the one most important thing that makes up a culture?"

Mr. Habs curiously looked at Nick as he harshly strummed out some chords.

"Music," Nick said as simply as he could. At that, Nick climbed on top his desk about to belt out his favorite Enrique Iglesias tune when Mr. Habs rushed over and pushed him back down to his seat.

"I will not allow you making a spectacle of yourself during my class hours." Mr. Habs turned beet red. When Nick looked around he found twenty pairs of eyes staring at him in wonder.

He cleared his throat, "Forgive me , I thought you would enjoy one of my favorite songs by Enrique Iglesias. When I'm feel like dancing some salsa or when I feel like eating some salsa I always pop in a his cd and it adds some Spanish flare to my regular life."

Mr. Habs glared at Nick, "Do you want detention?"

Nick cocked his head to the side, "Absolutely not. See detention is for students that actually are bad students, not for the occasional mistake. I'm sure you've made a mistake once in your life. Like for example, you drive the gray Sedan? You parked in the teachers lot instead of the visitors lot. Now I'm just saying, if you're surprised by a parking ticket don't say nobody warned you. Now wouldn't life be a lot easier if that tiny mistake would have been overlooked and we could go on as if nothing has happened?"

Before he knew it, Nick found himself walking to his first detention.

Nick muttered under his breath. Wildly throwing insults at Mr. Habs who was nowhere around to hear them. He knew it was partly wrong but it wasn't entirely his fault that the sub was misinformed and Nick was only trying to help. If anybody knew Nick he was always trying to help in his own way.

Mr. Habs was making a fool out of himself. Anybody with a brain could see that, except for Macy but Nick was pretty sure there was a good explanation for that. There was no way Macy could like an idiot like Mr. Habs, she has to know that when Nick Lucas is in crush mode every female in the population swoons.

Nick growled. Not because Macy wasn't swooning but because even he thought that was an arrogant thing to say. Nick then smirked, if that statement were true he wouldn't be on his way to detention.

Scoff- so much for swooning girls.

Nick glanced at the classroom he was assigned to but before he knew it he walked past it without giving it another thought. Nick was a rebel when he wanted to be. Nick headed for the library where he could have space to think- more specifically, think about Macy. He made himself comfortable in a small table that he found in the back nestled in the middle of shelves and shelves of encyclopedias. He placed his bookbag down and huffed. Nick had no idea how to grab her attention. She was a fan right? All he had to do is walk by and wink and Macy would go crazy.

No that wasn't right but Nick had tried it before to see how she would react. At first her eyes would go wide but now she didn't give it much thought by the looks of it.

His usual romantic crap wouldn't do. Singing a one-of-a-kind song made/produced/sung by Nick Lucas can't cut it this time. If he had to, Nick would willingly recite Shakespeare if Macy liked Shakespeare, and Nick hope she didn't. Shakespeare is outdated. It's like using a boombox for portable music instead of an ipod. Today, there's much more efficient ways to get your point across without over decorating your declaration of love with flowers and bosoms.

Was Nick the only one that thought Shakespeare was a perv in his time? What kind of guy talks about breasts and shapely legs in any era?

Pervs- that's who.

And Nick wasn't a perv. Nick was a gentlemen who was wise beyond his years which meant that he knew Macy wouldn't be impressed if he talked about her chest.

Flowers?

Nah.

Bake cookies?

Possible.

Nick continued to ponder until he suddenly sat up straight. He got it. He grinned like a maniac because he finally knew exactly how to lure her in. Nick stood up and calmly gathered his things. Of course he figured it out. With a mind like Nick's you can find a cure for anything and Nick found a cure to his disease. It was a hefty dose of Macy but he needed her and the way to gain his cure was so simple he nearly slapped himself because it was just as blunt as he was no need for songs or a long speech to confess to Macy that Nick fell for her. No. Nick was somewhat confident that no matter what, he'll get his dose of Macy with a kiss and that's all he needed.

Hell, who knows? With Macy, he can find a way to end world hunger and establish world peace. Because Nick had the strongest feeling that with Macy he could probably fly (or at least invent something that can actually make him fly...besides planes.)

---

**And there you have it. If you stick around you might see a glimpse of my insane mind when I actually watch JONAS. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'll put up another chapter later on today. I'm hoping everybody sticks around for the last fifth chapter. It's realy sweet actually. And that's all I'm saying.**

---

**School**

Kevin- Replacements

---

Kevin hardly swore. And even when he did, he felt incredibly guilty for letting Nick know he was an incredible douchebag to Joe. Kevin shoved aside the fact that Joe was such a dumbass to set up a blind date between Nick and Macy and that it went terribly wrong according to Nick's reaction. And Nick shouldn't have told Joe that he was the spawn of the devil from the Planet Idiot just because the date didn't go well.

It was obvious that Nick was in full blown crush mode with Macy as his victim. Kevin noticed the way Nick strutted past Macy's locker every time during class exchanges, not to mention that ever since Nick's found out that Macy was a mix of Filippino, Mexican, and Irish he's been devoting his spare time to research the cultures.

Joe was only trying to help. It's not like he meant any harm.

Nick glared at Kevin, "He's adopted. I know he is."

Kevin sighed, "Quit being a jackass. Joe was only trying to be nice."

"I swear on my life." Nick said pointing at the empty space where Joe was earlier before he went up stairs, "Kev, he looks like our cousin and for all we know, he might be. Mom probably took pity on him and stole him from our aunt because he sent her into a coma or something. Seriously, the hair? Who in our family has straight hair?"

Kevin shrugged, "Our parents?"

"Mom straightens it every morning and dad's hair is too short to curl up like ours." Nick scoffed, "And have you see how thick those eyebrows-"

"Nick you're a douchebag." Kevin bluntly said, quickly regretting saying the harmful words.

Nick continued on, "And why can't he pick up a damn guitar and play a single song of ours? Why? That's right because he sucks! Because if he was our real brother he would be playing a guitar instead of a flaming tambourine!"

Joe sauntered in, with a smirk on his face, "I got off the phone with Macy."

Nick dropped his rant and glanced at Joe who was waving his phone around.

"Great." Kevin muttered.

"It sounded like the date went well after all." Joe raised his thick eyebrow, "That is until someone tried to kiss her."

Nick scowled, "Fuck off."

Joe grinned his face off, "So Nicky Mickey Lucas and Macy Nacy Misa. Awh, how adorable."

This time, it was Kevin's time to join in on the fun, "What will Nick do this time? Serenade her? Bake for her? Propose?"

Nick glared at his two brothers, "I didn't try to kiss her."

Joe shrugged, "I don't know it looked like you stumbled on those clumsy love sick feet."

Annoyed, Nick harshly repsonded, "What do you mean looked? Were you there when I took her home? Besides, if it wasn't for you two, I wouldn't have been alone today."

Joe and Kevin exchanged glances before exploding in laughter. Kevin wiped his eyes. Sometimes it's incredible to see his brother fall in and out of love so quickly, althought he had to admit Kevin's never seen Nick so dedicated to this cause like others before.

"And all the research, " Kevin piped, "Why were you trying to learn the Irish jig the other day? It couldn't be because Macy's a bit Irish?"

Nick rolled his eyes, "We're learning how to square dance in P.E."

Joe laughed, "Yeah the Irish jig and square dancing... I totally see the similarities."

"For your information every type of dance is a branch of another culture." Nick growled, "Partner dancing was quite popular in Europe. When European explorer's settled in America every tradition and culture that was life for them slightly changed because of the new surrounding. I'm not sure if you noticed, _Joe_, but the most obvious difference between American's and the British is their accent. And if little things change, like accents, you can expect everything else can be impacted- like _dance_. Partner dancing evolved when America headed west, you idiots. Now leave me alone."

Joe rolled his eyes, "Last time I saw a leaperchuan, he was dancing by himself."

Kevin went to bed that night feeling a bit guilty for erupting on his brothers that way. He couldn't help it sometimes but it's not like they treated him with as much respect as he tried to treat them. Kevin couldn't help but to love his brothers. It's like they were a packaged deal. It's the Lucas Trio. The Three Amigos. The Holy Trinity.  
Okay, maybe not the holy trinity.  
But even if there was an extra Lucas thrown in the mix, Kevin knew that there was a bond between them. It was just unfortunate that that bond has to be tested every time Joe fucks up or Nick decided to bitch at everything in sight.  
Kevin cringed in his bed. He let out a long sigh. What could he do to aid him in not swearing as well? Before the sun rose the next morning Kevin had the best idea to become a full blown loveable, non-cursing, Kevin.

In Calculus, when Kevin was handed an assignment due bright and early the next morning. He let out a sigh before he muttered "_Mother of doggie cheese balls_".

When Nick asked Macy to sit with them at lunch, Kevin smartly added that Nick finally had enough "_instinct to tame his wild side_" and added a cat claw before bouncing away.

In gym, Kevin unfortunately was on the opposite team from Macy in the good game of dodge ball. Before he knew it, it was a lone tango between himself and five of the other team which included Macy. Kevin hopped around to avoid the low balls, ducked at the one's aimed at his head, and screamed at the top of his lungs when he felt the slight breeze of a ball that nearly hit his man parts.

"Moldy mozzarella sticks! I can't win. I can't Win!" Kevin hysterically said. His other teammates urged him on as Kevin pathetically pranced around fully aware that Macy's eye's were on him.

"Oh monsieur Mayflower!" Kevin cried, "Macy, just a love tap, please. Avoid this frame of beauty! I have a award show coming up that the chicks will be ogling me for."

Macy lowered her hand, in confusion. Kevin closed his eyes, awaiting impact. He peeked his eye open and saw Macy's guard down. But before he could celebrate, he felt the cold rubber smack his face.

"Oh jumping jelly Joe's."

-

"Kevin what is up with you?" Nick cornered his brother before heading off to lunch, "I want this cleared up before we eat with Macy."

Kevin grinned, "Why? Is your love pump getting a bit excited?"

Nick's face dropped, "What the hell does that mean?"

"Oh nothing," Kevin cleared his throat, "Just trying to be less of a cusser, that's all."

Nick gave Kevin his glared before he scoffed, "Sure. Listen, Whatever you're doing. Stop. We're having a normal lunch, alright? Don't use your love pumps or instinct crap for me. Seriously, you sound like an idiot."

Kevin frowned, "Not as bad as you look like a platypus eating a lobster dinner."

Nick cocked his head, "Kevin, I'm not so sure about Joe now."

"What do you mean?"

"You're the adopted one," Nick patted Kevin's shoulder, "It's alright. No shame in being different."

Kevin and Nick walked into the cafeteria to grab a plate of pizza before heading off to their usual table where Macy, Stella, and Joe were lightly chatting. Nick sat across from Macy.

"Hey why don't you sit next to your splat, Nick?" Kevin asked.

Macy cocked her head, "What's a splat?"

Kevin beamed, "It's when Nick really like someone, when he gets heartbroken it's not a usually crush. It's a long messy splat."

Macy giggled as Nick turned red. Stella and Joe gave Kevin a disapproving look.

"I see what you mean," Stella quietly said to Macy, "It is kinda strange."

Kevin laughed, "What _is_ strange is how you never seem to notice how Joe always looks at your chest canyon."

Joe spit out his drink, "Her what?!"

Nick slammed his fist on the table, "Kevin what the fuck are you doing?"

"What's a chest canyon?" Stella asked Macy who shrugged back.

Kevin glared at his brothers, "I am conserving my tongue like mom wants us to. If you don't flipping like it, then you can shove a dingleberry up your possum ponies or down your sweaty sock smeller. 'Kay? Quit being such a mangina Nick and ask Macy out and Joe, we all know that you stare at Stella's canyon just like you stare at the softball team's quiggily quackers."

The whole table fell silent and Kevin walked away with his head held up high.

"Those jiggly JONAS jerks."

---

**And... I just wanna know your thoughts. Even_ I_ think this is really crazy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know it's two updats in one day but I'll be leaving back home tomorrow and I'll be busy up until school starts back up again. So I think I'll update again at midnight and post the last chapter up tomorrow morning. I can't leave you guys hanging. You just HAVE to KNOW what happens.**

**Enjoy.**

---

**School**

Joe- Secret Agent Man

---

Joe ran off just in time. He felt the cold sweat run down his neck as he counted the number of steps he's taken.

Twelve.

Thirteen.

Fourteen.

Suddenly, a loud crack followed by a boom echoed the air as an explosion mushroomed up into the dark night air. Joe threw himself to safety in the form of a speeding car that passed just in time to catch him in mid air. The car peeled off as Joe dusted off his suit and rechecked his hair. The life of a secret agent/spy/hottie extraoridinarie in training wasn't easy. Joe was used it though. It was an assigned life but only few are chosen. Joe was chosen at birth. It was in his genes. He was the son of two fantastic spy parents who trained him.

Unfortunately, Joe had to be 'born' into a different family for safety purposes. The Lucas. It wasn't hard job for his real parents. All they did was switch babies at the nursery. The real Lucas baby was a sickly boy. He didn't make it but Joe's parents were kind enough to give up their own spawn to benefit for the greater good.

Joe wearily smiled at the memories of his early training. He remembered watching his round chubby feet taking careful steps over a rope to reach the other side of the building top and wangling snakes with his bare fist. Joe was a legit badass since he was in diapers. How many four year olds do you know that can speak five languages, fire a shot gun, and have made acrobatic skills?

Alas, Joe sped off into the night leaving the debris fall silently behind. When he neared his fire home, Joe slowed down and pressed the coverter button to change his sleek black Jaguar into his normal Range Rover. Joe checked his mirror again and ripped off his suit to reveal his stylish threads he usual wears. Joe waited to watch his legs start for the door but he was fairly surprised he didn't move and stayed put for the following five minutes. After all his training, he was used to have his body do the thinking for him. This time, Joe was perplexed why he hadn't moved an inch.

It had been a rough night and all he wanted to do is sleep in his bed. The current mission was going at a terrible pace. There were a couple of clue's that Joe couldn't put together and it's costing him valuable time. He knew it was a training course to finally certify himself as a spy but he couldn't figure out the whole picture. It's like his real parents gave him 5 puzzle pieces out of a 100 piece puzzle.

They gave him a hacking device to check Nick's text's, e-mail, internet history, ect., breath mints, and a picture of their friend Macy. AND somehow all this pointed to how to reach a captive member of the agency... all pretend of course.

It was obvious to Joe that his parents wanted him to give Nick and Macy a nudge towards each other but what he couldn't understand is why he was force to intervene in personal affairs. A spy shouldn't meddle with love. Love isn't apart of the program.

Joe tried to step out of his car but another thought entered through his mind. The past weeks of intently watching his friends and brothers he had gathered information he already knew. Nick was trying to impress Macy who was already impressed with the presense of any of the JONAS members. Kevin was losing his mind. Stella was wearing a new necklace which was weird because she never wore any to begin with. Macy had no idea what was going on but she was still that happy-go-lucky girl.

Joe couldn't help but to feel like he missed something. He's done what he's can. He set his brother up on a date. He made sure Nick had the breath mints in his pocket when he picked up Macy. He was even excited to see Nick pop one in when Macy wasn't looking after the date was over. What Joe didn't expect was Nick tripping at the steps of her front door and briefly choked on his mint. Macy asked if he was alright and he quickly nodded. They stood there for an extended period in time and just when Nick was about to swoop down and kiss her Macy, the bubbly person she is, bounced into her house but not before giving Nick the biggest hug. Nick left humiliated and fuming mad that nothing went to plan.

Joe finally shoved himself out of his Range Rover and silently walked into the back door of the fire house.

Something else had caught Joe's eye. It's been pestering him since Stella started wearing this necklace. It's not like he cared that she had a new necklace. I was the engravings that bordered one side of the heart pendant.

_Kcindnaycam-_ in loopy cursive.

It took Joe a couple of day's to figure out the exact spelling of the word. He had to double check over and over again because every time he looked the name up on the internet, he came up empty handed. What in the hell could _kcindnaycam_ mean? He even asked Stella about it but she giggled and shrugged.

"I don't know, some new designer, I guess?" She brightly said, "Cute heart, right? This _sin-danay-cam_ should really market himself. I haven't heard of him and this little pendant is really cute."

This irked Joe because if _Kcindnaycam_ really was a designer he would pop up somewhere online. And then, Kevin had to go point out that he had been observing Stella's chest every time she wore that necklace. Not that Stella didn't have a nice chest, Joe was just a bit occupied on the name. It wasn't until he tried to rearrange the letters around. It was a mess at first.

_My kid cancan._

_Candy mac ink._

_Mind can Yack._

That is until Nick's name popped up in the jumble of letters and before Joe knew it he nearly beat himself up for not noticing that it was _Macy and Nick_ spelled backwards. The next day Joe lightly flirted with Stella and when he walked away he had the pendant in his fist. He strutted across the hall, whistling his own theme song, when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He quickly checked it and saw an alert of rising activity in Nick's cell phone. He had been texting Macy and they were going to be meeting up by the locker rooms during Macy's softball practice. Macy was a bit hesitant to miss a chunk of her practice with the team but agreed to because Nick was having some trouble.

Joe grinned and looked at his watch. He was too happy. Although he should be worried about the task at hand he couldn't help but to be happy for his brother... not that Nick was really his brother.

"Joe? What the _floohey_ is going on?"

Joe snapped his head up to watch Kevin march up to him. Joe wasn't sure why but he never really minded Kevin's random outburst, like the one he had last week. He just had a bit of trouble conprehending him at times.

What the heck is a floohey?

Kevin shoved a magazine in his face, "This waste of numnut tree's is saying that we are dating three of the Spice Girl's and it was confirmed by you."

Joe laughed, "Kev. Relax. Rumors. We get it all the time."

Kevin crossed his arm, "So you didn't say anything?"

"Nope."

Kevin sighed, "Oh thank the wooden toadstool, I thought I would have to call Anya and explain to her the madness of this. Long distance phone calls are really pricey these days. Can you text her for me?"

Joe smiled, "Sure why not."

And while Joe's was gladly fixing his brother's problems he almost forgot about his. When he had some time alone after the last bell had rung, Joe jumped into the bathroom and looked at the pendant that he shoved in his pocket eariler on. Up close, the details were much more intricate. The front beared the _Kcindnaycam_ writing. The back a scribble of doodles on small stick figures in love and several numbers.

_12843_

Joe squinted and sighed. He knew this was a small end of a huge clue. He meddled witht he pendant and looked at his phone to see if there were any updates between Nick and Macy. He felt the phone buzz in his hand at the same time he felt a small click in his other. Joe looked at the pendant which split in half and a small roll of paper fell out. Joe eagarly picked it up and glanced at it.

_"She wears her heart on her sleeve."_

Joe then took a look at this phone before sprinting to the locker room. This was by far Joe's favorite part of spying. Stealth. And it doesn't mean dressing up like a janitor or shoving himself in a locker to listen in on this secret meeting between the two lovers. Nope. This was raw evesdropping and Joe was ready for the adrenaline rush. When he spotted the Girl's locker room he made sure there was nobody in there. When he was sure the coast was clear he ran inside because he was sure he heard faint footsteps. He had seconds to conceal himself out of sight. Joe couldn't find a good hiding spot. He felt pathetic dodging into the showers stall. He used the vynal certain to cover his location. He crawled up the side of the stall to make sure his feet weren't an eye sore. He waited.

Nick entered first with a box under his arm, mumbling something about Stella. He shyly looked around before he ran his hands through his hair and took out his phone to text Macy. Joe closed his eyes feeling the updated buzz in his back pocket. He saw Nick's head jerk at the sound of the buzz. Joe slowly reached for his phone and turned it off for keeping his conceal self...concealed.

Macy rushed in soon after. He face was flustered from nearly running. It was then that Joe felt really uncomfortale listening in on Nick's confession of love. He saw Macy's stunned reaction, the hesitation when she talked, but Joe didn't miss the tint of her cheeks.

She liked him.

Joe knew it but perhaps she didn't know it yet.

"I didn't know you felt that way." Macy whispered.

"I do." Nick sighed, "And I know you might not feel the same way about me yet but can I ask you for a favor?"

Macy nodded.

"Close you eyes." Nick instructed.

Macy stared at Nick before she fluttered her eye's shut. Nick's hands balled into fist. He relaxed and then pulled Macy in for a kiss. Joe punched the air, proud of Nick. It was taking a lot of strength to not throw the shower curtain open to reveal himself and start clapping. It truly was a moment to remember. Macy wrapped her arms around Nick's neck and Joe's mouth dropped.

On her sleeve was the word Lyon on it. The _o_ was shaped into a heart.

CLUE!

And here came the stealth part. Joe tip-toed away without being notice by the two lovers who were busy tangled in their own world. Joe quickly used his GPS to look up if there was a street by the name of Lyon. He nearly broke into song and dance when he discovered the orad was not far off. When he entered the full address, 12843 Lyon St, Joe nearly kicked himself. It was the old abandon Joe's Crab Shack. He raced over in his Rover and jumped out. His real parents were waiting for him.

"Nearly three weeks." His mom drawled out, "What do you think, David?"

His dad, whose face was hard to read, broke into a smile, "For the lack of clue's we gave him. I say that Joseph can me officailly badged as an agent."

Joe breathed out, "Are you kidding me?"

His mother shook her head, "Welcome to the family!"

Joe punched the air in victory and hugged his parents.

"For you're next assignment-"

Joe sucked in air, hissing, "See about that. I have a tour."

"No problem we'll cancel it." His dad chuckled.

Joe shrugged, "Well then I quit."

The usual stern faces came back.

"What?" Joe's mom spat out.

"Well, I kinda like being an ultra famous regular kind of guy. I mean I can get back to being an agent AFTER the tour right? If there's a problem, then I quit. C'mon mom and dad, I've been doing this since I could breathe. Can't a guy get a little time off?"

Joe's dad sighed, "Fine. Just for a week."

"Five years." Joe challenged.

"Two months."

"Four and a half!" Joe offered.

Joe's mom frowned, "Enough, we'll grant you the three years. But if I were you I'll prepare."

Joe cocked his face, "Huh? Prepare for what?"

But before he got his answer, his parents were gone.

---

**And now you know, Nick was right. Joe isn't related to them. Bet you didn't see that coming. Thoughts?**


	4. Chapter 4

**And the last chapter shall be up bright and early tomorrow! **

**Enjoy.**

---

**School**

Stella- Fashion Nazi

---

_What to do, what to do?_

Stella scanned over the huge shipping of free clothes that clothing lines sent to have the boys wear. She was surrounded by racks and racks of clothes and the difficult part was not deciding what to do with them but how Stella was going to incorporate everything into their daily wear. There was no way her boys were going to put off wearing these nice Lacoste coats or the scarfs that Tommy Hilfiger sent.

The only problem Stella found is that she had _too _many ideas that she had no clue how to make the boys wear her outfits. But Stella was determined. She _will_ make her boys wear what they _need_ to wear because it would be a waste if they didn't. And there was only roughly two months left before everything went out of season and Stella never crossed any fashion lines. She must hurry, and who knows- all her hard work can lead them to be the best dress group of all time. Glory!

The next day Stella handed three navy blue blazers to Nick, Joe, and Kevin who already had their own plaid one's on. The three boys took them without question and stuffed the blazers in their already stuffed lockers. Stella frowned.

"Do you know how long it took me to sow in the school's patches on those?" Stella protested, "And how long it took me to iron them into a crisp?"

Joe flipped his hair out of his face, "We have like fifteen other blazers. Who cares?"

Nick quickly scoffed, "Joe shut up. Around three hours?"

Stella gave Nick a tight smile, "Exactly, and if you don't wear them right now it would be three hours I just wasted. You don't want me to feel like I wasted my precious time, right?"

"But," Kevin started, "I like white."

"Wear them!" Stella snapped and briskly walked away as the brothers slowly reopened their lockers to take out their new blazers.

By the end of the school day Stella bounced up to Kevin and handed him a box she had for him. Kevin let his backpack slip down his arm and placed his bag on the ground. Curious, he opened the box eying the other two boxes Stella had under her two arms.

"Watches?" Kevin cocked his head.

"I labeled about five of those for your dad and two for Frankie." Stella grinned, "The other fifty-somthing watches are yours... and your brothers of course."

"No offense, Stell, but what in the wiggity whack is this for?" Kevin raised his eyebrow, "Not that I don't mind getting gifts or surprises 'cause you know how I like surprises and all. It's just unexpected and it's not our birthday and we don't have any appearances scheduled for at least a month. Unless you're doing everything in advance, which is cool but kinda unlike you."

Stella sighed, "It's nothing really, just promise me you and your brothers will wear these. _Everyday_."

Kevin nodded, "Um, okay,"

Stella grinned widely at Kevin before hunting down Nick. She found him walking towards the locker rooms. It's not that Stella was questioning why Nick looked like he was about to enter the girls room but the thought of it concerned her.

"Peeping tom?" She called to Nick who quickly retracted himself from the direction of the girls locker room.

"Oh, no I was just..." Nick trailed off, "What's that box for?"

Stella shrugged, "Oh just a box I was going to give you."

Nick cocked his head, "What's in it? Socks?"

"Nick sometimes I wonder if you can read minds." Stella shoved the box into Nicks gut, "Patterned socks, actually. Most of these you can use for school but there's several you can use whenever really."

"You're giving me socks?" Nick questioned.

"Well, they're not just for you silly," Stella lightly slapped his arm, "It's for your brothers too."

Nick awkwardly stood there, "Thanks."

Stella winked, "No problem, do you know where Joe is?"

Nick shook his head, "No idea."

Stella felt herself frown, "I guess I'll give him his box tomorrow."

And with that she walked off.

-

After a few weeks, Stella had successful gave the boys all the racks of clothes she had delivered to her house in the form of presents. They were suspicious of course but as long as she had them wear those cool new ties from Versace and those really classic scarfs from Burberry, Stella was completely fine. And soon enough everything the boys would wear was a fantastic combination Stella thought up of.

"Make sure you're wearing those shoes Joe." Stella repeated, "Kevin better be throwing on that belt I told him to wear. The one with the faux alligator skin? Oh and tell Nick that I suggest the black button down shirt."

Joe rolls his eyes, "Stella it's nine. We're going to bed in a while."

Stella picked up her sowing kit and nodded, "I know."

While she was busy gathering her stuff Joe closed his eyes and sighed. His best friend was being over controlling again and he knew it.

"So what do you want us to do?" Joe asked, "Sleep in nice clothes?"

Stella perked up, "That's not a bad idea."

"Stella I was kid-"

"No, no, no, nooo. Joe seriously. Your genius is shining!" Stella stared off into the distance before setting her things down and running up stairs. On her way up, she gathered the articles of clothing the boys had laying around. Nick would have to wear the silk tie with his black button down. Kevin could definitely wear the brown boots that totally go with the belt. Stella barged into the recording studio to the surprise of Nick and Kevin.

"Joe!" Stella yelled, "Come up here!"

Nick and Kevin narrowed thier eyes at Stella who they thought left an hour ago. She handed the boys what she had picked up along the way. Stella quickly explained what Joe had suggested and the twenty outfit's she had already created for bedtime attire.

Nick groaned, "You're kidding."

Stella placed her hands on her hips, "No, I'm not. Look at this tie Nick. It's silk."

Joe walked in slowly expecting the glares from his brothers.

"So let me write down what you should wear each night and I'll get going." Stella excitedly grabbed one of Nick's music sheet's and began sketching her wild outfits for bedtime attire. Nick clenched his jaw and looked at Joe.

"So this was your idea?" Nick hissed out.

Joe shrugged, "Not really."

Stella laughed, "Don't be modest Joe! I have to give you credit. I couldn't have thought of such a great idea like this!"

Kevin smiled, "Oh you know Joe, him and his great ideas."

Stella squealed and handed them their outfit outlines before leaving to the firehouse, thinking of other ways to make the boys wear the clothes as much as possible. Thanks to Joe, Stella had a few more idea's to maximize the wear of everything. The boys could have morning uniforms and afternoon uniforms too. Oh and afterschool clothes and dinner clothes as well. Not to forget rehearsal clothes and clothes they could wear before they shower. Stella smiled at herself. Her plan was to be put in effect immediately.

The next morning, Stella excitedly lugged around a case full of change of clothes for her friends. She found Nick and Macy first whispering things into each others ears. Surprised at their closeness she avoid them but not before throwing a glare at Nick who discarded her suggestion of uniform wear. He was wearing the exact same thing he was wearing yesterday night- Jeans and a baseball jersey.

Stella stalked off to find the other two brothers. She caught a glimpse of Kevin in a tuxedo heading into the bathroom. Not that Kevin didn't look great in a tux, Stella was just bothered by the fact that two thirds of JONAS went against her suggestions. Before she knew it, she was on a hunt for Joe. Surely her best friend wouldn't toss away her advice. Joe was a great listener!

Well, at least that's was she thought.

Joe was located at his locker wearing his bedtime attire. He looked like he just rolled out of bed. Every inch of him was covered in wrinkled fabric. Stella dropped her case and marched up to him.

"As much as I love that all of your have found your personal sense of style, you know that you're in strict violation of the school dress code." Stella glared, "You, Kev and Nick."

Joe looked around as if he had no idea what Stella was talking about, "I'm wearing what you told me to wear."

Stella frustratedly let out a groan, "You're wearing bedtime attire. I specifically asked you to wear your school slacks with your new navy blue Vans and the Ralph Lauren Polo!"

Joe shrugged, "I forgot."

Stella scoffed, "And I suspect that Nick forgot his sense of hygiene and Kevin forgot he was coming to school and not a red carpet event."

Joe smirked.

"Whatever," Stella closed her eyes, "Thankfully I was sane enough to bring a change for everybody. I was going to make you change at lunch time but seeing how the three of you decided to go against my will, you have to change now!"

Stella quickly retrieved the case she had dropped and walked back to Joe.

"Alright. You can keep the shoes you have on but ugh, the rest..." Stella made a face as she scrambled to get her case open, "I can't believe you had the guts to step out into public looking like that."

"Joe likes looking this way." Joe sneered.

Stella shoved crisp folded clothes into Joe's arms, "Well Joe must be blind."

"No, Joe can't find the time changing every five seconds Stella changes her mind!" Joe yelled. Several students turned to see what the commotion was about.

"Well _STELLA _thinks that she's being unappreciated!" Stella took her clothes back, "You can look like a bum, then. See if_ I_ care!"

Stella stormed off and barged into the boys bathroom. Some of the boys yelped at the sight of Stella. Kevin was one of them. He was drying his hands when Stella poked his chest.

"You think this is funny don't you!" The blond growled, "You and Nick and Joe never listen to me. All of you look ridiculous! Why are you wearing a tux? Do you plan on ditching school and going to a Hollywood party without your brothers? Stella doesn't think this is funny!"

Stella glared at Kevin before marching out and heading directly towards Nick who was now all by himself.

"Oh yes," Stella sarcastically spat, "Let's sabotage Stella's huge plan to get us looking great! Screw! Her!"

Nick looked as stunned as his brothers as Stella said a few more remarks as she walked away. Joe and Kevin quickly joined his brother.

"Did you tell her that we woke up late?" Joe asked Nick who shook his head.

Kevin scoffed, "I didn't get to tell her that I'm hosting the party at the teachers lounge."

---

**I actually had fun with Stella's but I think she was the toughest out of all these drabbles. Thoughts?**


	5. Chapter 5

**As promise! Bon Voyage to me! I'm heading back home!**

**Enjoy.**

---

**School**

Macy- Dreamer

---

Macy still had a hard time believing that JONAS attended the same school she went to. Macy remembered vividly the day Stella lightly discussed the possibility that they might make a stop here to visit and Macy nearly stopped breathing. JONAS, in the same area as she was? It was a wild dream come true! Sure, Macy had gone to countless concerts and the idea of being in the same building as they were had her faint for the first minute of every concert but this was different. JONAS was here for visiting purposes and not business.

You can imagine the shock Macy had the next day at school when she saw the three boys walking, in slow motion, down the hall towards her. And they were dressed in the same school uniform! To make a long story short, Macy woke up in the nurses office an hour later with Stella hovering over her, giving Macy an apologetic grin.

"I guess I should have fully warned you." Stella laughed, "You fell down the stairs."

Macy slowly sat up, holding the ice pouch to the tender side of her head, "Did they notice?"

Stella's lips tightened around the corners, "Oh they noticed."

Macy groaned, "Great! Makes a great blog to laugh about."

Stella cocked her head while motioning the nurse over, "Blog?"

Macy sat straighter, "Well I have to blog about my first encounter with JONAS. Oh, gosh, I've never met them before! The fans are going to freak when I update the website!"

The nurse quickly checked over Macy and released her soon after. Stella and Macy walked to class together but not before they bumped into Nick who politely introduced himself to Macy.

And that's where everything went downhill.

If Macy was a fan before, she considered herself now an obsessed fan. And she really thought she had a bad case of OJD (Obsessive Jonas Disorder). Everyday she couldn't separate the fact from fantasy. Macy stopped updating her blog because she honestly couldn't write about the things she daydreamed of or at least she thought they were daydreams. She had fully accepted the fact that JONAS was attending her school but beyond that she had no idea if Joe was really discussing a really funny joke with her or if Nick was really walking past her locker sending her a devilish smile towards her.

She blamed the fall.

Everything was perfect until she fell from the stairs. Macy always daydreamed of JONAS. What fan doesn't? What would it be like to laugh with Kevin about nothing in particular? What kind of crazy thing could Joe convince Macy of trying out? What would it be like to talk about Music with Nick? But recently those daydreams had become more frequent and more vivid.

One day in biology, Macy had a stroke of luck when Nick decided to sit next to her. Today they were going to be dissecting and if Nick was sitting next to her then that meant they were lab partners. Macy didn't bother to look at him twice fearing that if she looked again, it would be one of her other classmates. The class waited quietly before an unknown teacher stepped in and introduced himself as Mr. Habs. Macy frowned slight when he announced the lab project will be put off. Macy was looking forward to work with Daydream Nick.

He's so day-dreamy.

Not long after Mr. Habs settled in he began talking about himself and lightly chatted with everybody. He's a big Weezer fan. Macy felt the corner of her lips tug up into a smile. The only Weezer song she knew had the name of JONAS in it. Mr. Habs was an adventure seeker. He loved travling to different countries... like JONAS did. And he loved food and Macy was sure that JONAS loved food too. And now that Macy took a good look at Mr. Habs, something strange occurred to her.

Mr. Habs had a head full of loose curls, piercing brown eyes, and if given a guitar- could pass off as the older brother of the Lucas clan. Macy close her eyes.

Daydream.

Daydream.

Daydream.

This was impossible to live with. Macy threw a weak smile at Mr. Habs who chuckled at looked right at her. Stunned, Macy tried to look nonchalant. She cleared her throat and smiled again.

"So what's the most memorable place you visited?" Macy asked, trying to appear that she had in fact been listening in on his chatter instead of trying to decipher the meaning of all this OJD.

And before she knew it, Nick took a good look at her and began a heated discussion with Mr. Habs costing him a one way ticket to detention. Macy shook her head once Biology period was over. That was most definitely a daydream. After softball practice Macy decided to take a nap which was interrupted with a phone call.

It was Joe.

Dreaming, she was still dreaming.

Joe was inviting Macy on a dinner tomorrow night with his family, Stella included.

Macy, tired of all the mixed reality she's been put through, agreed. She laughed it off when she hung up and went back to sleep. Surely the minute she would arrive at the restaurant would be notified that there isn't any reservations and it would only notify her that she would need to call a shrink soon. When the hour came to ask her mom to drop her off at Dave and Buster's she mentally prepared herself for the biggest let down in her life and she already had a local shrinks number in her phone to talk to. She walked straight into the front doors and bumped into Nick.

"Sorry," Macy mumbled, surprised that Daydream Nick was as good as the real one.

Nick blushed, "Um, it's just going to be us two, Macy. Something came up for Joe and Kevin, and Mom and Dad had some business to deal with. None of us had the heart to call and cancel so Joe told me to meet you here."

Macy nodded, "Alright."

Nick quickly looked away from Macy's stare, "Um so do you want to eat first or hit the games?"

Macy decided it was best to go along with this fabrication of her mind, "Games."

And the night went pretty well for a daydream. Macy had fun. Nick even walked her to her door.

"Thanks for everything." Macy beamed.

Nick scratched the back of his head, "No problem."

They stood there for a couple of seconds when Nick began to close the space between them. Macy smiled at the kindness of Nick and decided to hug him first. It was only right. She had a lot to be thankful for even if it was only a daydream.

-

Everyday kept on getting worse, or better, for Macy. She wasn't Nancy Drew or anything but she was pretty sure Nick was harboring something for her but then again, who can be sure in this huge daydream? Normally, she would have updated her website with the grand news but seeing how her whole life is beginning to turn into a big dream, Macy didn't bother. She just went right along with her dream and even though she expected to wake up any moment, she was half enjoying everything. It was hard not to. She was sitting at the JONAS table, after all, you can't be miserable when you're sitting with JONAS.

In a series of events, Nick had asked for her number a while back and now every time she didn't have him for class he would send a 'hello' every once in a while. And one day during class, his usual light conversation took a drastic stared at the text.

**I need to talk to you.**

**We're talking.** - Macy sent, unaware that she was deeply concerned.

**In person, I need to tell you something.**

Macy stared hard at the text. She didn't know why the only though that popped in her mind was that Nick was going through something bad. Maybe he had heard that the Yankees lost one of their main players?

**After class?** - Macy suggested.

Nick quickly wrote back.

**Too crowded. After school.**

Macy frowned - **I have softball practice.**

When he didn't text back, Macy had a small panic attack. She suggested she could see him in the locker rooms during a water break and he fully agreed even if it meant going into the girls locker room.

The rest of the day dragged on. Macy was fully concentrated on what Nick planned on telling her. It even affected her practice. Macy couldn't manage to strike her teammate out on a warm up game. The first water break they took Macy checked her phone in her duffle bag which had a Text from Nick informing her he was in the Girls Locker room. Macy bit her lip and asked her coach for a bathroom run.

Macy didn't wait for a response. She sprinted towards the school and ran into Kevin who shouted at her for dropping his box of watches. The moment she spotted the locker room she slowed down and walked into the girl's. Nick was standing in the middle of the room, awkwardly. Macy knew he felt uncomfortable but she assured him nobody enters the girls locker room.

"Mace," Nick spat out, "Sorry for making you skip practice-"

"You didn't make me." Macy said, "I can't leave you hanging. What's wrong?"

Nick gulped, "See I imagined this a lot more... romantic."

Macy stopped breathing, "Romantic?"

Nick nervously chuckled, "I feel like a fool but I think you're pretty awesome Macy. And because you're awesome, you turn me into this version of myself I didn't think could exist. I think I'm going crazy sometimes."

"Believe me you're not the only one who question's their sanity." Macy mumbled.

"So I like you, if it wasn't obvious." Nick nodded, "Of course with three brothers that are completely neurotic, it's kinda hard to hide."

Macy shook her head. She was waiting for this dream to end. In a snap of a finger, she would go spiraling back to reality, perhaps back on the nurses office where she'll be dozing off. She would stare up at Stella who would laugh at her clumsiness and then ask if she was ok. Macy would then tell her about this whole wild long dream she had of JONAS and then she'll be back at square one. Watching them on the sideline, like any other fan.

That anticipated moment is what Macy was waiting on. She stood there wanting to respond but fearing the moment she did everything would be back to normal.

"I didn't know you felt that way," Macy finally breathed out. Although she had a hunch, she never expected it. Who would hang on to the fiber of a chance that a JONAS may fall for them? Even as a super fan Macy hardly did.

"I do," Nick smiled, "And I know you might not feel the same way about me yet but can I ask you for a favor?"

Macy gulped and held her breath. He said yet. How in the world can Nick be so confident that he can make Macy return the same feelings? Macy felt something inside her tug. He was sure because she unknowingly knew too. Macy fell in love with Daydream Nick. How horrible was this? What would Macy do when she wakes up and has to face him? She was sure that she would turn as red as a tomatoe and run away.

Macy nodded, letting Nick know she would do anything he asked her to do.

"Close your eyes." He softly instructed.

This scared Macy. If movies were any indication of what might happen next, then Macy wasn't prepared for it. Just the thought of her and Nick felt like a far fetch dream yet here she was in the middle of one and everything was turning out flawlessly. She wanted to smile up at Nick but she couldn't. Something told her that this would be the end of her daydream. So before Macy clothes her eyes just like Nick asked her to, she gazed at him. Hoping that the sight of him looking down at her as if she was everything would stay in her heart forever. Those brown eyes.

She closed her eyes and she felt it. She felt everything put into place and the huge shift of dreaming into reality. She tried hard to remember Nick's face but she had a hard time recalling it in those hours lost in her mind. When something soft grazed her own lips. She quickly took a peek and saw everything was as she left it. She silently gasp when Nick finally press his own lips against Macy's.

Macy didn't see fireworks or felt sparks. What Macy experience was far from that. Kissing Nick was like hiking to the top of a hill to over look a huge lake at the bottom, it was calm and peaceful. It was comfortable and that made her smile. It didn't feel forced or like a rush of lust. They were in love and even if it took a kiss to make Macy realize that everything was actually real, she was glad that reality could be so much better than that. Then she felt silly for thinking she was going crazy and dreaming up all these events.

Macy snorted in the middle of their kiss to which Nick pulled away, looking a bit offended.

"What?" He asked.

Macy inhaled deeply, "Can I play with your hair?"

Nick narrowed his eyes at Macy, "You didn't have to ask."

Macy lightly laughed, "I know. I guess I was just thinking this is too good to be true. I mean what if I reach for your hair and it turns out to be a wig?"

"A wig?" Nick repeated.

"Hey sometimes daydreams can go horribly wrong." Macy grinned, thinking of the slight possibility that after take the wig off of "Nick" it would turn out of be Van Dyke or something.

"You thought my hair was a wig?" Nick asked.

Macy laughed and stepped away. She waved back at Nick as she walked out of the girls locker room. She had a feeling that she still won't be able to concentrate on practice but it was worth a try. Of course, it wasn't helpful to have Nick sit on the bleachers a couple of minutes later. And after Macy successfully hit a foul ball that nearly killed Nick, she lightly laughed. She still got nervous around a JONAS and it's a feeling she hop never would fade.

---

**Ha, while I mosey on over to change the _in-progress_ into _complete _how about all of you click that green button and leave me your review? Yes? Please? Thoughts? Oh and Thank you!**


End file.
